Resolve
by inkdragon13
Summary: A mission gone wrong has Six clinging to life by a thread. In a strange place, Six meets a man who has the power to return him to Earth or take him to the heavens. But, does Six have the resolve to choose? Please review!


**My crazy little sister insisted that I do this story so here is my 15****th**** story, Resolve! I don't own Generator Rex. This is set when White was head of Providence. Let's get this show on the road! **

Holiday's POV

Six of our paramedics rushed into Providence's infirmary as I stood there anxiously waiting. They were wheeling in a gurney and were moving so much faster than they normally do. This had to be serious. There was the shouting of orders to keep the patient alive, people were running around. I rushed over to the person on the gurney just as they were about to stick them with an IV. I was struck with horror when I saw who it was.

Six was the man on the gurney, blood running freely out of his arm into an already blood soaked towel.

"What happened?" I grabbed one of the paramedics, who were running by, and demanded an answer.

"The EVO Rex and Agent Six were sent to detain was much more powerful than anticipated. Rex told us Agent Six pushed him out of the way before receiving a possibly fatal blow!" I let go the man and he went scurrying away, working to help out. I leaned over to Six. He face was not the stone mask I have become so used to. His face was twisted in severe pain. Even though he was unconscious, the pain made his muscles spasm. Blood ran from his mouth and soaked into him collar.

It was like someone drove a spear through my heart and twisted it.

The paramedics started moving him again, this time to the emergency surgery room. Two foot soldiers blocked my way when I attempted to follow them in. I stood in the now quiet infirmary, stunned beyond belief. How could this have happened?

"Doc..." I turned around to the door. Rex was walking in; shoulders slumped in a way that showed his self pity.

"What is it Rex?"

"This is all my fault." I had a feeling of what was coming next.

"No it's no-"

"Yes, it is!" Rex yelled cutting me off. Despite the force the force he put behind his statement, I could still hear his voice crack.

"It's all my fault Six is hurt! If I had been paying attention, none of this would have happened!" The anger started to leave his voice, allowing all of the other emotions leak in. Rex sat down in a chair that was close to the door. I walked towards him.

"What happened, Rex?" He looked at me. No, rather, into my eyes. At that moment, he looked like he did five years ago. A scared child.

"Instead of a level 4 EVO, it turned out to be a level 1. I got really distracted in the middle of the fight. Then Six pushed me out of the way and took the blow for me. How could I be so stupid!"

"Rex, don't beat yourself up over this! Six will pull though, I know he will!" At that point, he refused to look at me. I could see anger, fear and sad wage war on his face. Silent tears were swiftly streaking down his face before I could say another word. Now, words may not bring him any comfort.

Instead, I drew him in to my arms and hugged him. He needed someone to be there for him in times of sorrow. He needs a parent.

But, now, he may lose one.

...

Six's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. There was a perfect blue sky above me and there was a gentle breeze in the air. I did not feel sore as I normally did after I slept. I stood up, feeling the soft ground underneath me. The ground, I discovered, was covered in long beautiful green grass. The grass stretched as far as the eye could see. I looked around and saw a pond nearby. I walked over to the pond and peered into the surface.

The face of a strong brown bear looked back. I was taken aback by the bear and the bear looked at me the same way. Getting down on my knees, I waved a hand over the surface. The bear did everything I did, at the same time I did it. Before it really hit me what was going on, pink cherry blossom petals swirled around me. Then the reflection changed back to my own face. Just as the flower petals disappeared, I saw my paw. A bear's paw.

I looked around at my new self, coming close to panicking.

"Hello John." I spun around to see who it was that called my real name. I man, dressed in white with a red sash going over his shoulder. His skin was similar to that of Rex's and had dark brown hair that went just over his shoulder.

"Who are you?" He laughed gently and walked towards me. The chuckle did not mock me. The sound of it eased my tension a bit.

"I am the Son." My eyes widened as I realized who I was talking to. He gestured toward the pond.

"Look upon the surface of the water." I obediently did so. All I saw was my furry face.

"This pond shows humans who they really are."

"But why did it turn me into a grizzly bear?" I looked up at him.

"Because you are one."

"..." The man continued speaking.

"The bear represents strength and power. But it also represents love and protection. You have protected this boy well." He dipped a finger in the pond, causing the surface to ripple. As the image stilled, Rex appeared.

"Rex!" I moved towards the edge of the pond, but the man stopped me by putting up a hand.

"The boy cannot hear you. Look at where he is." So I stared back into water. Rex was sitting in his room, on the edge of his bed. He seemed to be clutching something. I looked closer and saw what he held so dearly in his hands. It was the tanto I had given to him for his birthday. I looked over at the teen's face. He was crying. The tears streamed down his face and dripped onto his knee from his chin.

"_You can't die, Dad. You can't die."_

What is he talking about?

"He's talking about you, John. You are his father to him. He has learned much from you, but he has not learned everything. The bear does indeed represent protection and it means love as well." He touched the surface and the image changed. Doctor Holiday was now under the pond. She sat in the infirmary, right outside the emergency surgery room. Three paramedics came out and told her something that I couldn't hear. She shot up and bolted into the room. She ran over to a bedside. I was the one on the bed. She stood there for a second, looking at my body's face. Then she just broke down and cried. I could hear her sobbing and wanted so much to comfort her...

"You love her."

"Yes, very much!"

"There is a way you can comfort her." The man spoke without looking at me. I brought my gaze back to him.

"Do you have the resolve to go back?"

"What?" The question confused me. I shifted my weight on my four paws.

"Do you have the resolve to return and complete your business there with the woman and the boy?"

I thought for a moment. Before I could answer, the brown haired man spoke again.

"Your business with them is not over, John. Do you have the resolve?"

"Yes, I do!"

"I see..."

I looked down at my feet. I was human, again! I was at eye level with the man. He had begun to glow a very beautiful golden light.

"Take care of them, John."

Sudden I felt like I was being thrown through the sky, going up. At the same time I felt like I was going down. Not just falling, I felt like I was being forced down. I rushed towards darkness and was swallowed by it. The darkness was not frightening. I welcomed it.

...

I gasped, opening my eyes. There was nothing but whiteness as I looked around. Color bled into my vision. My lungs filled with air as I coughed and gasped.

"Six!" That voice was so lovely and sweet... I looked over to the voice. It was Holiday.

"Six! Oh my God! You're alive!" She rushed over and hugged my neck. Surprised, I was slow to return the hug. After she released me, I tried to sit up but failed miserably. Holiday saw what I was trying to do and helped me sit up in the gurney.

"How are you feeling?" Holiday looked me in the eyes.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Considering I just survived beyond and back, I'm feeling peachy."

"I'm glad your back. Oh, I should go get Rex!" Before I could say anything else, holiday was running out the door to go retrieve the teen

...

Rex was shocked out of his mind when he saw me after coming into the room. At that moment, we made eye contact. I gave him a reassuring smile. I held his gaze for a second more. Faster than I thought the teen could move, he rushed over and gave me a hug. I looked up at Holiday, unsure what to do. Her face told me to return the hug and show that I care. I did just that.

"I knew you wouldn't die."

I pulled back and looked at him. "I did die." He gave me a very confused look. I saw Holiday give me the same look. I sighed a bit and clarified by telling them everything that happened to be while I was gone.

So that guy was Jes-" Rex started to speak when he was cut off by the giant TV turning on.

"_Holiday, we need to arrange Six's funer-oh. I see you are well. I'm going to give you a well deserved week off."_

I looked at Holiday. "One miracle after another."

She smiled at me. "You could say that again."

"Uh, can we leave here? I don't like the concept of being in the room that Six died in."

I nodded. "For once, I agree with the kid. We should leave."

...

I leaned on Holiday as we walked down the hallway. Rex ran up ahead, looking for all the world, like a little kid.

"You've really out done yourself."

"Hm?" I gave Holiday a slightly confused look.

"You defied death today."

"I didn't defy anything. I wanted to come back and I did."

"But, why? I would think it would be better over there."

"It wasn't because you weren't there." Holiday stopped at the remark. I continued, remembering that I neglected to tell them about the bear transformation. I told her about the bear and the pond. She was pretty intrigued by the tale but kept listening to me.

"Honestly I think it's true. Love and protection..."

She took me to my room and sat me down on my bed. Though it was the middle of the day, I was ready to go to sleep.

In the dream that followed my sleep close behind, Holiday, Rex, the monkey and I were on a sort of camping trip. Everyone was laughing around the campfire, including myself. Time sped up to meet the sunset. Holiday and I sat on top of a hill, her head against my shoulder. The setting sun said to me with the dark haired man's voice:

"_Keep that resolve and hold it to your heart. Remember, we are always watching over you. _

**So how was that? Let know what you think! For some strange reason, my sister wanted me to kill Six. I just couldn't do it so I just revived him! Special thanks to my crazy sister! Please review!**


End file.
